Memories on a TV!
by Sora Labyrinth
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Tatsuki, Keigo ans the others when the fight between Aizen and Ichigo ended? What if Kisuke had secretly been filming Ichigo's life as a means to answer some questions and has used it to show his friends what Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu have been up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Bleach fanfic, if any of you know a fanfic where Ichigo's friends find out about Ichigo (no romance and no them gaining abilities) Pleae let me know :)**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Hollow/Zanpakuto"_**

_"People talking in 'Movie'"_

_Things happening in the movie_

* * *

The explosions had stopped, it'd been over 30 minutes now since Ichigo appeared and started fighting the guy that tried to kill them and Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, Michiru and Don Kanonji where still standing in the very same place they stood when Ichigo arrived and saved them.

"Do you think...he won?" Asked Keigo.

No one answered, they wanted to believe that he's alright, that he's won and fixed up this mess just like what Tatsuki said moments before but they were afraid that if they jump to conclusion that it'd be a lie, that Ichigo, there best friend, had lost. Tatsuki couldn't take it any longer, it has been quiet for some time now and she wanted answers. She began to run towards where Ichigo and the crazed man are fighting only to be stopped by the same man they had met when following Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you." He said with his fan over his mouth. The rest of Tatsuki's friends had caught up with her only to stop when they see the man in front of them blocking their way.

"I don't care! Ichigo needs to answer our questions! Too long he's kept us, his closes friends in the dark and I've had it. Now move out of the way before I make you!" Shouted Tatsuki in anger and frustration. Just as she said that a wall of the darkest black she's ever seen reached to the sky and expanded silently, then slowly disappeared. Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, Michiru, Mizuiro and Don Kanonji started in awe at the blackness while Kisuke looked serious.

"I'm afraid that Ichigo won't be able to tell you anything after this fight-"

"But!"

"He'll be exhausted and will be out for a very long time and even then he probably won't want to talk about it." Said Kisuke. Everyone gained a look of understanding, and slight disappointment, they all wanted answers.

"Tell you what, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, meet me at my shop and I'll explain everything in Ichigo's place." And after that he was gone in a blink of an eye. Everyone started in awe at how fast he was but then guessed that seeing he was involved with Ichigo he'd probably be similar to him.

"Alright, you heard him, lets go, seeing as Keigo, Mizuiro and I are the only ones that know where it is we'll lead the way." Everyone nodded and followed them to the shop.

* * *

The group waited and waited and waited inside the small shop. When they first arrived they were greeted by two kids, one with red hair holding what appeared to be a large metal baseball bat and the other had raven coloured hair and was in a fighting stance. After some talking, which involved explaining that Kisuke wanted them to wait here to explain about Ichigo, they let them in and shut the door quickly.

"Ah! Where the hell is he?!" Shouted Keigo in annoyance. They'd been waiting a good 10 minutes and their patience was starting to ware thin. As if on cue, the doors to the small shop slid open and in came Kisuke, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu, a guy with brighter red hair than Jinta, Chad, Orihime and a dark skinned woman who was carrying an unconscious Ichigo on her back all entered. Upon seeing Orihime, Tatsuki immediately jumped up and hugged her in relief.

"Orihime!" Shouted Tatsuki as she hugged her best friend. "I thought something happened to you."

Orihime chuckled nervously but hugged her best friend back. "I guess you could say that."

But there moment was interrupted by a overly cheerful voice. "We can save the happy reunion for later, for now, don't you have some questions?" He asked, his voice suddenly turning serious.

Everyone sat down around the table while Tessai poured everyone tea. Keigo was the first to speak. "So... what is Ichigo. Hell, what was that thing that was chasing us?" He asked and most of the group nodded, except those who know about Ichigo.

Before Kisuke could speak, Rukia beat him to it. "Ichigo, along with me and Renji," She said pointing to the man with bright red hair and tattoos. "Are known as Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. A Soul Reapers job is to purify evil spirits known as Hollows and to help Souls pass on to the Soul Society, or what you humans call Heaven."

"If you are Soul Reapers then why are Orihime, Chad and Uryu apart of this little...group of yours?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Uryu is known as a Quincy. Quincy's are basically humans that can see spirits, including Hollows and have the ability to draw in reishi around them and use it as a weapon. Reishi also being Spirit Energy which is why you can see Shinigami and Hollows, because you have a decent amount of reishi." Said Kisuke this time.

"Orihime and Chad are a different story. Because Ichigo couldn't control is Spirit Energy, it affected them, and over time they gained powers." Said Rukia.

The group nodded. "Then what was that guy that Ichigo fought? What was going on?" Asked Chizuru.

"That man that Ichigo fought was known as Sosuke Aizen, he was a former captain before betraying the Soul Society and the reason for Rukia's execution, we'll talk about that another time. Aizen wanted to over throw the Soul King, who is in charge of all of the Soul Society, and take control which when we found out his intentions it resulted in war." Said Kisuke in a serious tone, which everyone picked up on.

Tatsuki looked at the door that was blocking her sight of Ichigo. In there, he was unconscious. She had no idea that he was fighting, and fighting in a war too.

"Now then, I have something planned! Let's watch a little movie!" Said the shop keeper in a happy tone.

Most of the group fell over in disbelief while others like Orihime, Rukia, Chad and Uryu only smiled at this like they were used to it already. All excepts a certain red haired Shinigami.

"What the hell! This is no time for a movie!" He shouted.

"But this isn't any old movie! Lets just say that I filmed some important events that may come in handy on day." At this everyone was silent with confusion.

"Ehh, what do you mean Urahara-san?" Asked Orihime.

"Come now, how else do you think I know what's happened before anyone tells me?" He asked as he waved his fan in front of his face with a smile, almost making it seem like the answer was obvious. Only Uryuu seemed to get it.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you secretly filmed everything that's happened?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"Correct!" Shouted Kisuke.

"That's just creepy." Said Renji.

"So basically you're going to show us what Ichigo has been through?" Asked Rukia

"Yep!" Said Kisuke cheerfully. Just before Kisuke could start the 'movie', Ruika's and Renji's soul pagers went off and they both answered it. Kisuke waited.

Renji sighed. "Looks like we can't stay, we have to help in the clean up in the fake Karakura Town, especially seeing as Captain Kurotsuchi wants to blow up the pillars while his Squad are still inside. Anyway, see ya?" Said Renji with a wave before both he and Rukia opened a Senkaimon and entered.

All attention was back to Kisuke as the room went dark and as Kisuke pulled back the sliding door to a cupboard, but inside was a large looking T.V. Much like the one that Orihime had in her room when Toshiro and Rangiku were staying over.

The screen flashed on to Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and a cat in what looks to be the training room underneath the store. Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro and the others were paying rapid attention to the screen as for the others they felt weird from watching all what happened on a screen. And knowing Kisuke, he probably filmed EVERYTHING. Speaking of Kisuke, Uryuu couldn't see him anywhere in the room. Uryuu gritted his teeth in annoyance. _'That bastard, running away so that I can't beat him for this.' _Thought Uryuu in anger. But dismissed it for the moment and looked back at the screen which now showed them entering the Soul Society with the help of the Shiba clan.

And to his surprise it showed all of them instead of focusing on just Ichigo, which raised alarm bells inside Uryuu's head. But then again, he was interesting on watching the battles Ichigo fought, especially the one with Byakuya.

_"BECOME SAND! SEPPA!" (Rock Wave)_

Uryuu's eyes widened a bit, he didn't know that Ganju could do something like that. It then proceeded to show Ichigo and Ganju arguing in what looked like a sand pit when Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived... and Ikkaku's 'Lucky Dance'. When he was finished, everyone in the room had a deadpanned expression similar to what Ichigo and Ganju had.

_"What are you two waiting for?! I was dancing the Luh-Luh-Luh-Lucky dance to give you time to crawl out of there! DON'T JUST STAND THERE SLACKJAWED!-"_

_-"Who is this guy?"-_

_-"DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE GENEROSITY OF SPIRIT WHEN YOU SEE IT?!" Shouted Ikkaku at Ichigo and Ganju._

Everyone in the room turned to Orihime, Chad and Uryuu as they started to laugh. "That's Ikkaku alright!" Said Orihime with a smile.

_'Huh, looks like they know him.' _Thought Tatsuki.

_"Hey." Whispered Ganju._

_"What?"_

_"What do you think?! Let's hightail it out of here!" He whispered frantically. _

_"Run?! What're you talking about?"_

_"You idiot! Can't you tell?! These guys have way too much spirit energy... For an amateur Soul Reaper like you!" Shouted Ganju, but not too loud._

_"What are you two talking about?!" Asked Ikkaku as he crouched down on the edge of the sand pit. "Well, take all the time to argue you want. It won't make you any luckier, though!"_

"Is this when we get to see Ichigo fight!? I can't wait!" Shout Keigo in excitement.

"Shut up!" Shouted Tatsuki as she hit Keigo on the head.

Just as they turn back around, Ganju jumped out of the sand pit and ran, leaving Ichigo behind.

_"What? Did you two have a quarrel?" _

_"Something like that." Responded Ichigo as he climbed out, not even seeming bothered by the fact that he's alone and has to fight. _

_"Hmph... That one's fleeing... Yumichika!"_

_"I know." Said the guy that they now know is named Yumichika as he ran after Ganju._

_"So," Said Ikkaku. "Tell me something... Why didn't you run?" He asked as he hopped on one foot then the other as if getting pumped for a fight. "Your friend ran because he sensed that our powers were far greater than his own, right? If you ask me, I think he made a wise decision." _

_"If your power is greater than mine...then it would be pointless to run. 'Cause you'd catch up to me for sure. But, if your power is less than mine...then I just have to beat you. That's how I see it." Said Ichigo as he reached for Zangetsu. _

_"I see... Then you're a fool." Said Ikkaku with a smile._

Everyone in the room tensed when Ikkaku attacked Ichigo with his Zanpakuto but were surprised when Ichigo dodged it when even Tatsuki couldn't see his movements. Keigo had a look of awe has he saw Ichigo attack with his large sword but was one of the few who didn't notice that Ikkaku blocked his attack with his scabbard until he saw Ichigo place his foot on the scabbard and jumped in the arm just as Ikkaku's sword sliced the air where Ichigo once was. And while in the air, to Tatsuki and the others amazement, minus Uryuu, Chad and Orihime, Ichigo attacked Ikkaku by swinging his sword around to slice at Ikkaku and he did the same.

Then the T.V. went blank just as some action was happening. Keigo looked around to see who turned it off only to see Kisuke in the room holding a weird looking remote. "I think it's time for you all to go and get some rest, it's nearly midnight." In suprise they look around the room for a clock only to find that it's true, it was past 11:30.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll play you some more." Said Kisuke as everyone walked out of the small shop and headed home.

"Aw man, just when something good was happening!" Shouted an unhappy Keigo.

Tatsuki on the other hand was just plan surprised. She had no idea how strong Ichigo was, she always saw him as the cry baby in karate that couldn't hold his own against a girl. And it made her think, just how strong was Ichigo when he fought Aizen? What happened during the fight? What was that wall of blackness? At least she'll get answers and it appears that Orihime, Chad and Uryuu can explain some stuff but in the mean time, she'll have to wait.

* * *

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but looks like there'll be more :) Please review and tell me what you think! And remember! If you have read a fanfic where Ichigo's friends find out he's a Shinigami, one with no romance ot them getting powers, please tell me! **


	2. Ikkaku vs Ichigo

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Thinking in movie'_

"**Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

"_Talking in movie"_

_Things happening in movie_

The next day everyone got up early and hurried back down to Urahara's shop to continue watching the 'movie' on Ichigo's life. When Tatsuki got there, she saw everyone there, even Orihime, Chad and Uryu. As she sat down she looked over at her best friend. "Hey, Orihime. If you all helped Ichigo in the war and were with him most of the time then why are you here?" Asked Tatsuki. Everyone else in the room turned to look at Orihime, wondering the same thing.

"Well one, Urahara isn't here so if you have any questions we can answer them for you and second is because, well I don't know about the others but, we haven't witnessed all of the battles Ichigo has fought and I'd like to see them." Said Uryuu. Orihime and Chad both nodded at what Uryuu had said in agreement.

Their attention went back on the T.V. as they heard it turn on and the room darken.

"_I don't understand. At this range only a novice rank would take hand from his hilt." Said Ikkaku._

"_Shut Up! I can't fight with blood in my eyes, can I?!" Shouted Ichigo has he wiped the blood from his eye. _And that's when Tatsuki noticed, that both Ichigo and Ikkaku have what appeared to be shallow cut above the eye turn out to be deep seeing as it won't stop bleeding.

"_Even shallow wounds above the eyes bleed profusely." Said Ikkaku as he undid the bottom of his sword and dipped his finger in what appears to be ointment. "Wiping it away is a poor remedy. Better to apply a styptic." He said as he placed the ointment on his wound._

"_Hey! That stuff stops the bleeding?! That's not fair!" _

"_What?! It is so fair! It's called being prepared! You should be applauding my professionalism!" He shouted. "..Heh, you're a strange one. You behave like a novice. I'm sorry, but you just don't look like a warrior. And yet your reactions are first-rate. Your swing is powerful! And as for your movements, they're not far from my own level!" He said as he pointed to himself._

"_Huh?" Was Ichigo's brilliant reply._

"_Don't look so fierce. I'm giving you a compliment." When Ichigo remained silent he continued. "I'm saying that you're too good, to dismiss as a lucky battle-crazed novice." He said in a serious tone. _

"_Who is your maser, Ichigo?" He asked._

Everyone in the room tensed, besides Orihime, Chad and Uryuu of course. 'This is it!' Thought Tatsuki. 'We get to find out who taught Ichigo those fighting styles, whoever he is must be really good.' She thought while the others waited for their reaction when they find out.

"_He only trained me for about ten day, so I don't know if I can call him my master, but somebody did teach me how to fight." Said Ichigo._

"_Who?"_

Everyone itched forward to the T.V. not wanting to miss the name.

"_Kisuke Urahara."_

. . . "WHAT?!" Shouted Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuro and Chizuru in unison. Orihime chuckled at their reactions while Uryuu smiled.

"Are you telling me, that that creepy, shady guy trained Ichigo?!" Shouted Keigo.

"Yep! Just like Yoruichi trained Chad and I!" Chimed Orihime like it's no big deal.

"WHAT! A cat trained you!?" Shouted Chizuru.

"Yep!"

"Looks like the fights about to start again." Interrupted Chad. Everyone turned back to the T.V. just in time to see Ikkaku put the ends of both his katana and his scrabbled together.

"_EXTEND! HOZUKIMARU!" (Winter Cherry)_

_The two merged together forming a long spear. _

"How the hell did he do that?!" Asked Keigo in awe.

Uryuu, somehow, paused the 'movie'.

"I'll explain." Said Uryuu and everyone turned to face him."That sword he's holding is called a zanpakuto. All shinigami must have a zanpakuto, all zanpakuto's have a name and are alive. All shinigami must form a bond with their zanpakuto and through battle a zanpakuto gives it's user it's spirit energy to fight. Now there are two release states a zanpakuto has. The first one is called Shikai, or also known as the initial state.

"If you look at Ikkaku's zanpakuto, it's name is Hozukimaru and that spear is it's Shikai. The next release is called Bankai and it's the final and most powerful release of a zanpakuto. It takes about 10 years of training to achieve Bankai and even then not many can achieve it. Bankai also raises the zanpakuto's power by 5-10%." Finished Uryuu.

"5 to 10%? That strong?" Asked Chizuru. Uryuu nodded.

"Wait, what about Ichigo, why is his swo-zanpakuto different from Ikkaku's? Why hasn't he activated his Shikai?" asked Keigo and everyone nodded.

"All zanpakuto are different, they all have a different and unique name, they each have different attacks and all have different Shiaki and Bankai forms. Ichigo, from what I've heard, got his zanpakuto a different way to other shinigami, that zanpakuto there is Ichigo's Shiaki."

"And from what I've seen to, when they release Bankai, the Bankai Is like a different spirit to their zanpakuto but similar." Eveyone stared at Orihime in confusion and she elaborated.

"Well, let's use Ichigo's zanpakuto as an example. Ichigo has both a Shiaki and a Bankai-"

"Whoa! Really!?" Asked Keigo. Orihime nodded.

"But I thought it took ten years to achieve it?" Asked Mizuiro.

"It does, but hile in the Soul Society to rescues Rukia, he used a very dangerous way to achieve Bankai faster, and from what I've heard he achieved it in three days." Said Uryuu.

Everyone was shocked at hearing this. But before they could ask anything else, Orihime continue.

"Anyway, so his zanpakuto's name is Zangetsu, and when he activates his Bankai, it's name changes to Tensa Zangetsu."

"His zanpakuto's name is Zangestu? Slashing Moon and Heavenly Chains Slicing Moon, huh. Cool names if you ask me." Said Keigo.

"Yep! So is his attack! But I'm not going to spoil that!" She said with a smile as Keigo pouted. Everyone turned back around as Uryuu played the T.V.

'_A spear?!'_

"Was that Ichigo's thoughts?" Asked Chizuru.

"I'm afraid so. Damn Urahara, how far did you go?" Questioned Uryuu.

"_There's no time to be surprised, Ichigo!Are you ready?!" Shouted Ikkaku. "Don't misjudge it!"_

"_I won't!" Said Ichigo as Ikkaku attacked. Ichigo dodged Ikkaku's first attack and blocked his second with Zangetsu on the side. For the next 3 minutes Ikkaku continued to attack while Ichigo blocked and dodged, unable to attack. Ikkaku swung Hozukimaru at Ichigo on his left nd turned it so that it's hit him on the side of his head but Ichigo blocked it by holding up Zangetsu in front to the side to block the attack._

"_HOZUKIMARU, BREAK!" Shouted Ikkaku as Hozukimaru broke apart, and you could see that inside the wood of the spear were chains that held it together. The spear went around Ichigo and the blade end of the spear got closer and closer to Ichigo's head and in the very last moment Ichigo lifted up his arm to block the attack only for his arm to get slashed deeply. _

Tatsuki and the others gasped at the injury yet were amazed that Ichigo didn't seem bothered by the wound at all. When Tatsuki looked over at her best friend she noticed that the cheery, ditzy, happy-g-lucky girl that she always knew wasn't fazed at all by the injury and that's when she remembered. 'Right, her, Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad were fighting in a war a couple of days ago, they've probably seen worse injuries than this.' And thinking this made Tatsuki harden her gut. If her friend wasn't fazed then nor should she.

"_That's what I thought you'd misjudge. Hozukimaru isn't a spear. It's a bladed sansetsukon. Does it hurt? You probably can't even hold your own zanpakuto with that arm now. I'm a man of generous spirit. Normally, I'd arrest you and allow you to live, bu… I'm sorry. I don't get credit unless I kill you."_

"_Okay!" _

"_Huh? What are you…" Ikkaku trailed off as Ichigo used the cloth from Zangetsu to wrap up his injury. Ikkaku managed to dodge in time as Ichigo attack him above. As Ikkaku looked to see his opponents next move, his eyes widened when he saw the amount of damage Ichigo had caused with a single strike. _

"_What…!" _

"_This fight isn't over Ikkaku. I haven't shown you what my zanpakuto can do yet." Said Ichigo as he turned to face him. "We're just getting started. In a minute, it's you who won't be able to hold your zanpakuto." _

"_Heheh… I won't be able to hold my zanpakuto? You talk big, Ichigo." _

Everyone besides Orihime, Chad and Uryuu visibly shivered slightly. They already thought he was strong, and the fight to them seemed hectic, but to find out that the fight is just starting, made them wonder just how strong Ichigo really is.

'Not only that, but this is the near start of his life as a shinigami. And he would obviously get stronger. The question is, how strong is Ichigo?' Thought Tatsuki.

"_But what is the basis for your confidence?!" Asked Ikkaku._

_Ichigo barley had enough time to block Ikkaku's attack from the side. Ichigo pushed away Hozukimaru just as Ikkaku attacked him the the other end of his zanpakuto._

"_You're too slow!"_

_Ichigo managed to dodge the attack but Ikkaku turned around quickly but instead of attacking he held the two bits of wood and the chain that ran through Hozukimaru in front when Ichigo attacked. Which proved to be a bad idea. Because when Zangetsu collided with Hozukimaru, the two bits of wood closed, holding Zangetsu in place. And with that, Ikkaku swung the other side of his zanpakuto at Ichigo, who flew back a couple of meters from the attack._

"_What's wrong? Maybe you were all talk." He said as he swung Hozukimaru at his side."Hozukimaru attacks are difficult to read. They can confound a novice like yourself."_

"_I don't think so." Said Ichigo as he stood up. "My eyes are already used to your moves." As he said that he opened up his hand that was in front of him and out flowed red tuffs._

'_What?! My Hozukimaru?! With his bare hand?!'_

"_I'll say it again, Ikkaku!" Said Ichigo which gained Ikkkaku's attention above him. _

'_Such speed!' He thought._

"_It's you who won't be able to hold your weapon."_

_An explosion could be heard and seen from the T.V. screen. Blood splattered everywhere, the walls, the floor. When the dust cleared up Everyone could finally see the damage Ichigo had delt in that one swing. There was a deep gash that went from Ikkaku's shoulder down to his stomach and Hozukimaru was cut in half._

At the sight of the wound Keigo, Chizuru and Mizuiro flinched at the sight and Tatsuki tried hard not to be bothered by it but was failing.

_Ikkaku was panting now, he stared up at Ichigo, a look of determination in his eyes._

"_Heh, What? Finished already? Unfortunately for you, I can still hold my weapon!" Shouted Ikkaku as he throw the other half of Huzukimaru away and held the part with the blade. "If you don't want em to hold my weapon, you'd better cut off my arms!"_

"_Put that thing away." Said Ichigo coolly. _

"_I refuse." _

"_I SAID PUT IT AWAY! THIS FIGHT IS OVER! YOU KNOW IT! YOU'VE LOST!" Shouted Ichigo._

"_Stop wasting your breath. This is a battle. It will only end when one of us is dead. Ikkaku Madarame was not born a coward that he would surrender to escape death!" He shouted as he charged forward. _

The moment they saw him charge forward the group became afraid that Ichigo may end up cutting off his arms or worse, kill him.

_As Ikkaku charged at him, Ichigo didn't do anything t first, almost like he was observing Ikkaku's movements until he reached striking distance. _

"_You're too slow!" He shouted as he raised up Zangetsu and sliced Ikkaku's arm. _

"_Wow, you're good. Hmph, so unlucky." He said before falling unconscious._

"_We're both unlucky." Said Ichigo as blood seeped through the cloth covering the injury on his arm. Ichigo placed Zangetsu in front of him and sat down for a break when something caught his eye. Hozukimaru. Even though was cut in half, turned back to a katana. _

"_Huh…" Ichigo got up again and picked up Ikkaku's zapakuto with an idea in mind. He undid the lid and applied the ointment on his wounds. When he was down, he looked back down at Ikkaku and sighed, Ichigo knelt over and began placing the remainder of the ointment on Ikkau's wounds. _


	3. Hanataro

**Glad to know I wasn't the only one looking for this type of fanfic **** Anyway, sorry I haven't updated. I was on a two week holiday and there was no internet, so yeah. let continue!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Thinking in movie'_

"**Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

"_Talking in movie"_

_Things happening in movie_

The next day everyone gathered back at Urahara's shop once again. As they've heard from Orihime, the reason for Kisuke's absence is because currently he, Rukia and Renji have taken Ichigo to the Soul Society to give him a better change to recover, saying that the Soul Society is full of reishi which will help Ichigo greatly then being in the Living World. Orihime then informed them that after watching the "movie" they could go to the Soul Society and visit Ichigo with them to check on him.

_Ikkaku's eyes slowly opened. "I'm not dead. Why?" He questioned to himself. _

"_Your awake, huh?" Ikkaku looked behind him to see Ichigo sitting on a chuck of the wall that was destroyed. "Yo." Said Ichigo. _

"_Ichigo… Why are you still here?"_

"_I didn't know that a zanpakuto goes back to normal when its owner passes out." Said Ichigo casually, holding Hozukimaru in its sealed state. _

"_Hozukimaru!" Shouted Ikkaku in a panic. "Give him back!"  
"Relax, I'm not gonna steal him. I just needed the styptic stuff that was in it." Ichigo then looked over at Ikkaku. "But, I used it all up. That stuff works great." He said as Ikkaku looks at his wounds only to find them covered in the styptic that was in the end of his zanpakuto. _

"_You… Do you know what you've done!?" _

"_What? It's not like I could ask your permission first." Stated Ichigo matter-of-factly. _

"_That's not the problem! ARG! I knew something was wrong! That wound should've killed me!" Shouted Ikkaku. When he calmed down he said "By saving my life, you've… Shamed me! Grrr.. If I could move, I'd kill you right now!" _

"_Wow. You're, like, totally welcome. If I'd known you were gonna be a jerk about it, I'd have let you die." Said Ichigo._

"That jerk! He should be thanking him!" Shouted Tatsuki at the screen. After hearing his little "thank you", her anger wasn't exactly stable.

"Now now Tatsuki-chan, things work out… I think." Said Orihime.

"_Anyway, I don't really care how you feel, I just want the answers to a few questions." Said Ichigo. _

"_Of course you do, That's just my luck. What do you want to know? My birthday?" He ask sarcastically. _

"_Where's Rukia Kuchiki?" _

"_Kuchiki? The prisoner? What do you want with that thing?" _

"Hey! Who gave you the right to call her a thing?! Rukia is beyond beauty! How dare yo-!" Shouted Keigo only to be punched in the back.

"Will you shut up!"

"_I came to save her." _

"_WHAT?!" _

"_Save her?! How big is your team?! Seven? Eight people?"_

"_Five. And a cat." State Ichigo coolly. _

"_A cat!? Are you insane!? _

"_Maybe."_

"_HAHAHAHAHA! You don't have a prayer! You idiot! Ow! I laughed so hard my wounds re-opened!"_

"_Now who's the idiot?"_

_When Ikkaku calmed down he spoke. "Ha… Very well. Go straight south from here and you'll come to the barracks of the thirteen court guard companies."_

"_Wh-what?! Why are you telling me this?!"_

"_Shut up. Be quiet and listen or I won't tell you!" Shouted Ikkaku at Ichigo's dumb question. "There's a white tower at the west end of the barracks. You'll find her within."_

"_R-really?"_

"_Don't you believe me?! She means nothing to me! If you want to save her, o and do it! And hurry up before the others find you! Go now!"_

"_O-okay. See you… U owe you one, Ikkaku."_

"_Don't make me vomit." Replied Ikkaku while looking away. "Wait." He called out as Ichigo began to leave. _

"_May I ask you something?" Asked Ikkaku."Who is the strongest?"_

"_I guess that's me."_

"_I see. Then beware of my captain. He'll ignore the weaker ones. If you are indeed the strongest, he'll certainly go after you."_

"_He's tough, I guess."_

"_You'll find out. If, you can stay alive long enough to face him."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Kenpachi Zaraki."_

"Jeez! They're making a big deal out of this guy. I mean, come on! Ichigo defeated that Ikkaku guy, how hard could a captain be?" Asked Keigo.

"You shouldn't go around making presumptions, Kenpachi Zaraki is the captain to squad 11 which specializes in fighting. He's very dangerous." Stated Uryu. Keigo gulped ayt hearing this and began to worry, along with the others.

"_Darn, how long is he gonna run away?" Asked Ichigo to no one as he ran through the Seireitei trying to find Ganju. _

'_According to Ikkaku, the dude who went after Ganju is the fifth seat in the eleventh squad. I'd better help Ganju. He probably can't handle him on his own.' Thought Ichigo as he tried to picture the fifth seats face only to fail. _

"_Where is he?! Ah! Darn it! This is starting to make me mad!" Ichigo then took a deep breath. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU, GANJU?! SHOOT OFF A ROCKET OR SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU…J….E…R….K!" _

Everyone inside the room either facepalmed or shoot their heads as Ichigo noticed a bunch of squad members staring back at him and began chase.

"_THERE HE IS! THE ORANGE HAIRED SOUL REAPER!"_

"_KILL HIM!" _

"_FOR THE GLORY OF CAPTAIN ZARAKI! CAPTURE HIM OR DIE TRYING!" Shouted the men chasing Ichigo._

"_Crap… I forgot I was being chased too. That was dumb."_

"_DARN IT! Where'd you go Ganju?!"_

"_GWAHAHAHA! Scream your head off! You won't escape us!" Shouted the squad members._

_After about 5 minutes of running with the guys from squad 11 still chasing him he'd had enough and turned around abruptly and took care of them quickly. It wasn't long after that that fireworks were fired._

"_Ahhhh, he's over there. You should've launched it sooner, dork." Said Ichigo. _

_Ichigo began running in the direction of the fireworks, hoping not to lose Ganju again. But of course, luck wasn't on his side today. Along the way, Ichigo ran into more of those guys from squad 11 and they were now chasing after him. _

"_What a pain." He thought. He would've stopped running and fought them so that he didn't have a giant herd following him but he didn't want to lose Ganju so he just hopped that by some chance he'd run into Ganju and they'd hide. _

_As he rounded a corner he heard someone shout out his name, he looked up to see Ganju, and of course Ganju too had a crowd chasing after him. But Ichigo didn't care and all he thought was that now that they were together they could defeat all of these guys. After all, if Ichigo thought he'd have no problem, then there shouldn't be a problem when the two of them are fighting. So now, Ichigo was running towards Ganju, seeming almost oblivious to the mob behind him, waving at Ganju like nothing is wrong._

"_HUH?! HEY! WAIT! YOU'RE BEING CHASED TOO?!" Shouted Ganju. "WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?! STOP WAVING, YOU MORON! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THOSE GENTLEMEN BEHIND YOU ANGREY!" Ganju continued to shout which only seemed to be in vain as Ichigo continued to run towards him. _

"_D-DON'T COME THIS WAY! WHOOOOA!" Ganju ducked and punched the people behind Ichigo as Ichigo jumped over Ganju and kicked the people behind him. _

'_HERE I COME, GANJU! DUCK!" Shouted Ichigo as a last warning as he swung Zangetsu over Ganju to knock out the more of the mob. _

"_TH-THAT WAS TOO CLOSE, YOU FOOL! YOU DON'T GO SWINING THAT THING WITHOUT WARNING PEOPLE! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" _

"_I TOLD YOU TO DUCK!"_

"_YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ENOUGH TIME! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"_

_They stopped arguing when they noticed that well one: they're completely surrounded and two: the shinigami that are surrounding them are moving closer and closer. _

"Trust Ichigo to argue when he's surrounded." Said Uryuu in a tone of disbelief but at the same time seems that he isn't surprised.

"Hmm." Responded Chad.

"Well, at least none of them have gained any serious injuries or have died!" Piped Orihime.

"Whoa wait, how can you talk about that and act normal?!" Questioned Tatsuki. Orihime just shrugged all the while smiling.

"_Ichigo, I just thought of a way out of this."_

"_Oh yeah? Me too." Replied Ichigo when a boy who appeared to be around the age of 14 stubbled through the crowd and landed in front of Ichigo and Ganju._

"_Hello? You're looking to get out of here, right? Um…why? You two wouldn't happen to be the Ryoka? No… You couldn't be… ARE YOU?!" _

"_OKAY, OUTTA OUR WAY!"  
"OR YOUR FRIEND HERE WILL BE MISSING A FEW PIECES!"_

'WHAAAT! THAT ICHIGO! I THOUGHT HE WAS THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WOULDN'T HARM AN INNOCENT!?" Shouted Tatsuki in disbelief.

"Trust Ichigo and Ganju to think of something like that." Said Uryuu.

"When he wakes up Imma beat him for what he did." Said Tatsuki darkly.

_Everyone of the shinigami stared at Ichigo and Ganju, seeming unaffected by the threat. _

"_What, are you doing?" Asked one of the shinigami._

"_What do you mean? We took a hostage?" Said Ichigo._

"_Do we look like we're his friends?" Asked another shinigami._

"_They're not?" Asked Ichigo to the boy he was keeping hostage. _

"_I-I'm with the fourth division and they're with the eleventh division." Responded the boy to Ichigo's question._

"_We the eleventh division are the ultimate combat unit of all the thirteenth court guard squad. Whereas the fourth division is so weak that they're only fit for relief work. They're dead weight. Therefore, we of the eleventh division… HATE THE FOUTH DIVISION! GO AHEAD AND KILL HIM! THAT'S LIKE A BONUS FOR US! WAHAHAHAHA!" _

Everyone in the room, including Orihime, Chad and Uryuu where utterly dumbfounded and shocked when they heard this.

"What!? How can they not care!? He's a shinigami isn't he!?" Asked Keigo.

"Well, it does make sense." Said Uryuu. "The Eleventh division don't like those that are weak or hate fighting so it doesn't seem much of a surprise that they hate the Fourth division. I think the only thing keeping them in line from not hurting them is the Fourth division Captain."

"Huh…"

"_NO!" Shouted the boy in disbelief. _

"_W-w-wait! You guys want us to kill him!? That's totally heartless!" _

"_Hmmm, He's got that right." Said Ichigo casually. _

"_COME ON! KILL THEM!" Shouted one of the shinigami._

"_Darn. We'll just have to fight our way out." Just as he finished and prepared to fight, the wall to their left exploded, whipping out half of the group._

"_WH-WHAT WAS THAT!?" Questioned Ganju._

"_I don't know, but… Half of them are gone! Now's our chance!" Shouted Ichigo as he took lead and ran towards the other half of the group. _

**Sorry that it's shorter, and I'm trying to get Tatsuki and the others in as much as possible because this story is about their reactions but yeah :/**

**Anyway please review! And tell me if I should continue and write about them going to the Soul Society! **


	4. IMPORTANT!

I just want to have a little vote. Please comment in the reviews on what I should do.

1) Continue the story.

2)Just write about the fight scenes.

Thank you.


	5. The battle begins

**Sorry for the wait. Anyway, so after the little vote, I'll continue the story! **** Yay! **

"Talking"

_'Thinking outside of movie'_

_**"Hollow/Zanpakuto"**_

_"People talking in 'Movie"_

_'Thiking in movie'_

_Things happening in the movie_

"_My name is Hanataro Yamada." Said the boy that ran into Ichigo and Ganju not 10 minutes ago._

"_It's so ordinary it's actually hard to remember!" Said Ichigo and Ganju in unison. _

"Who'd name their son Hanataro?" Questioned Keigo as he stared at Hanataro on the screen. "It's such a girly name." And with that comment he received a wack on the head by non-other than Tatsuki.

"There's nothing wrong with his name! If you say that then you're also making fun of Ichigo!" She exclaimed.

At this statement, Keigo visibly paled.

"_What?! E-everybody says it's a good and easy name to remember!"_

"_Really? Maybe Taro, Yamada, or Hanako Yamada, but Hanataro?" Sad Ichigo casually. "It just won't stick."_

"_Hey, you're our enemy… Why are you introducing yourself?" Questioned Ganju. _

_Silence._

"_Well….. I don't know." Came Hanataro's response. _

"_Why'd you bring this guy?!" Said Ichigo, pointing at Hanataro._

"_I was distracted! I dragged him along without thinking!"_

"_How do you drag someone along without thinking!?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Never mind! Where's the map." _

_Ganju then pulled out a map and him and Ichigo crowd around it._

"_Whoa….Even if we know Rukia's in this white tower, which road do we take to get there?" Asked Ichigo._

"_I don't know. But we don't want to bump into one of the captians. If only we knew were there were. We could avoid them." Said Ganju._

"What's up with the map? How can they tell where to go? The map is just two circles!" Exclaimed Chizune.

"And how come Ichigo hasn't noticed that silly drawing of Ganju in the corner?" Asked Mizuiro.

"_Hey, this map doesn't even have roads."_

"Looks like he has noticed." Said Tatsuki.

"Yeah, but not the drawing."

"_Rukia…" _

"_Shut up! We're in the middle of a strategy meeting."_

"_Actually, you can go. You're no good to us anyway." Said Ganju._

_And as if to prove Ganju wrong, Hanataro spoke up._

"_This person you're looking for, s it Rukia Kuchiki?" He asked._

_Ichigo spun around immediately and faced Hanataro at hearing her name._

"_I thought so. She's the sister of Captain Kuchiki of squad six. She's the Kyokushu." He said, almost as a way to fully confirm if it's really her they're looking for. "Then, that white tower is the Senzaikyu." He looked away, almost as if contemplating whether or not to speak again. After a few seconds, he made up his mind. "I… I know, a secret path to that tower."_

"_Wow. I never would've guessed that all this was down here."_

"_Yes. This network of subterranean canals spread under the entire area of the Seireitei. You can go anywhere you want unimpeded." _

"Cool."

"_Don't the other Soul Reapers know where the entrance to this place is?" Asked Ganju as you see the images of the entrance in his mind. _

"I'm still not use to that." Said Keigo. Everyone agreed.

"_They know, but I don't think they'll catch us/ Only we of squad four, who specialize in relief and supplies know the network well."  
"Oh. I see. Then this is a supply route. And only the supply unit knows the layout." Said Ganju._

"_Hahah… No. Actually, the fourth squad is just in charge of cleaning it. We're not very strong, so we get assigned a lot of mental tasks."_

"_Oh… Fourth squad is kind of sad, huh?" Said Ganju._

"That really is sad." Said Tatsuki.

"Another reason why I hate Soul Reapers." Said Uryuu.

"If you hate them o much then why are you and ichigo friends?" Questioned Orihime.

Silence.

"Whoever said we were friends?" Came his late answer.

Everyone in the room smirked at this. They knew he was lying. It was obvious that the two have become friends, yet they still didn't understand why he kept lying about it. Maybe he's not fully convinced himself? Or maybe he doesn't want to admit it.

"_Hanataro. Why are you helping us?" Asked Ichigo. "We're the enemy. Is it because we want to go to the white tower? Is that why you're helping us and not asking any questions?"_

"_I've heard a lot about you..."_

"Okay, now he's becoming creepy." Said Keigo.

"_From Rukia-san. I know you well Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"Makes more sense but still creepy." Keigo said again.

"_I hope you can save Rukia-san." Said Hanataro. _

"_Before Rukia-san entered the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro. She was held in squad sixth's detention area. I was assigned to cleaning duties there. At first I was afraid of here because she was an aristocrat. But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_The first time I called her 'Kuchiki-san', she corrected me. She told me to call her Rukia. Her voice was kind. I was so relieved. From then on, I couldn't wait to clean her cell each day. Little by little, she told me all kinds of things. And much of it was about you, Kurosaki-san._

"_She said that you'd only spent two months together, but for some inexplicable reason she felt she could trust you completely. But she said.. That because of her, your fate had been twisted. She felt she'd hurt you terribly. _

"_She said she could never make up for what she'd done to you. She would say that, and always at the end, her face would be sad."_

"Rukia…" Said Orihime. Looking teary eyed at what she'd heard.

"Why would she think something like that?" Asked Mizuiro.

"The Soul Society is a strict place. And what Rukia did was a high crime. So in the end, I believe that she thought that she'd made his life worse. Giving him responsibilities that no high school student should take on." Said Uryuu.

No one said anything and instead, looked back at the screen to see what happens next.

_Ichigo then sprinted off without warning. Not even hesitating when Hanataro and Ganju called out to him._

"_That idiot. I'm the one who owes her! I won't let you die, Rukia!" Said Ichigo._

The T.V. screen now showed square white tiles. At first you wouldn't think anything of it, that's what the others I n the room did. Until a lid opened up and showed Hanataro's eyes peaking through, checking for anyone in the area. After a couple of seconds. Hanataro spoke up while opening the lead wider.

"_It's clear, you can come up now."_

"_Ohew! Feels good to breathe fresh air again!" Said Ganju._

"_The canals don't go all the way to the base of the tower. This is the closest exit. And over there is where Rukia is." He said as he pointed to the large white tower on the hill that's surrounded by small white buildings._

"_We're close, but it sure looks forbidding. Think it's gonna get tougher from here on." Said Ganju._

_Ichigo's eyes then widened, almost like with realisation. He then ran slightly towards the large staircase. _

"_What's wrong Ichigo?" Asked Ganju as Ichigo held up his hand to silence him._

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Something's' coming!"Shouted Keigo in excitement for seeing Ichigo in action again.

"Don't get so excited! This isn't sport! He could die!" Exclaimed Tatsuki.

"_There's somebody on the steps." _

_At this, Hanataro and Ganju tensed. Standing at the opening of the stairs was non-other than Renji._

"_It's been a long time. Do you still remember me?"_

"_Renji Abarai!"_

"_What a surprise. You even remembered my ."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Who-who is that guy? He's different from the others. His spiritual pressure's much stronger!" Said Ganju._

_Beside him, Hanataro was visibly shaking. "Tha…tha…that…that's Renji Abarai, Vice Captain of squad six!" _

"_A Vice Captain?!" _

"_I must admit, I'm surprised. I was sure that Captain Kuchiki had killed you." Said Renji._

"_Wait! Ichigo!" Called out Ganju as Ichigo picked up his pace towards Renji._

"Wait… I thought Renji and Ichigo are friends. So why are they about to fight? And what's a Vice Captain?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Well, Ichigo and Renji weren't friends during then, but a little later I guess you could say they do, become friends. And a Vice Captain is a rank lower than a Captain. So they're pretty strong." Said Orihime with her trademark grin.

"Shut up! The fight's about to start!" Said Keigo, who relieved a whack on the head.

_Renji too, picked up his pace as he made his way towards Ichigo. "I don't know how you survived, but it ends here!" He exclaimed as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "Didn't I tell you that I'd kill the one who took Rukia's powers? As long as you live she can't get her powers back!" By then bith Renji and Ichigo had their Zanpakuto's drawn and were running. _

"_What do you care? You were ready to kill her just to bring her back here!" Breaking out in a full-on run with Zangetsu in hands. "You're gonna let me pass or you're gonna have to kill me!"_

"_Come, we'll let strength decided, eh?"_

_And with that said. Zangetsu and Zabimaru clash together in the start of battle. _

_**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for the stop but I felt like stopping here. I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	6. Crushed

**I'm back!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Hollow/Zanpakuto"**

"_People talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Things happening in movie_

_Zangetsu and Zabimaru clash again. Sparks fly as Renji and Ichigo push each other back before clashing the blades again. This continued to play out as Ichigo's friends watch in amazement as the speed and strength both individuals hold. _

"You've got to be kidding me. Haha, ever since he was a kid all he did was cry and cling to him mommy. Now he can do this?" Murmured Tatsuki in awe.

"Yeah, no kidding." Agreed Keigo.

"_Whoa… Is Ichigo nuts? What's he thinking?! He's fighting a Lieutenant! I know he's strong, but… There's no way he can win!" _

"_No… Maybe he can." Said Hanataro. "Look closely… At Ichigo."_

And so they did both Ichigo's friends and Ganju. Looking closely at both opponents, studying how they're fighting as best as they can. Tatsuki, being one for fighting for as long as she can remember, was the first to notice that Hanataro is right, that maybe Ichigo can win.

For those that didn't pick it up: Keigo, Muzirou, Chizuru, Hanataro spoke for them.

"_Incredible! He's overwhelming Lieutenant Renji Abarai!" _

"_What… What exactly is Ichigo?" Question Ganju as he continued to stare wide –eyed at the ongoing fight._

"_How should I know? I'd like to know that myself." Replied Hanataro._

"I don't understand. To me, when I look at the other Soul Reapers, Ichigo seems normal. So why are they talking about him like he's abnormal?" Questioned Mizuiro as h looked over to Uryu, Orihime and Chad for answers.

Orihime put a figure to her chin in a thinking manner while Chad remained silent. Uryuu pushed up his glasses before looking at Mizuiro directly in the eyes.

"Because Kurosaki cannot control his spirit energy. He has a… abnormal amount for a human. And therefore he cannot control it. So, most of that energy goes towards physical activities seeing as he has a lot to spare."

Everyone in the room, minus Chad made an 'O' in understanding before looking back at the screen.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. Tell me… How do you intend to save Rukia?" Ask Renji._

"_How?" _

"_Even if you beat me, there are eleven more Lieutenants and thirteen Captains for you to deal with. Even if you want to save Rukia, you'll have to defeat us all. Do you really believe you can do that?"_

"_I have to! Captains?! Lieutenants?! It doesn't matter! I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL! ANYBODY THAT GETS IN MY WAY IS GOING DOWN!"_

"I've never seen Ichigo this angry before… It actually scares me." Whispered Tatuski. Orihime and Uryuu visibly stiffen as memories resurface but no one noticed.

"…_What? Where does this bravado come from? You may escape death a few times, but don't delude yourself." As Renji and Ichigo glare at each other, something else caught his eye. "You're zanpakuto changed? I hope you don't think that made you stronger." With that said Renji pushed off Ichigo with enough force to send him flying backwards. With Ichigo's defences down, Renji decides to take things to the next level. _

"_Howl, ZABIMARU!"_

"!"

_Ichigo blocked Zabimaru while in the air, as his feet touched the ground Ichigo is still being pushed back by force. _

'_I can't counter it!' _

_As Ichigo continued to struggle with the blade he ended up being smashed through a wall next to Hanataro. _

"Ichigo!"

"_Ichigo!" Cried both Hanataro and Ganju._

"_So, you thought you knew me because we fought before, eh? But I'll let you on a little secret, for your own good. When a Soul Reaper of the rank Lieutenant or higher go to the World of the Living, in order to avoid influencing the mortals unduly, our powers are suppressed." Said Renji as he pulled back Zabimaru. "I'm five times more powerful that I was then! No matter how much stronger you've gotten, there's no way you can defeat me!"_

"_Oh. So, then this is your real strength. Well, it's not enough! Not even close! But thanks for the F.Y.I.! If the other Lieutenants are like you, I just may have a chance!"_

"Ichigo…. You idiot."

"_Fool."_

"_Ichigo? Are you all right?" Asked Hanataro. Blood poured onto the floor from the wound on his head as Ichigo stepped forward. _

"_Oh my! He's still standing after taking a blow from Zabimaru. I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Hanataro. _

'_Shoot… I'm dizzy! That one rocked me. My legs feel like rubber. I lost too much blood against Ikkaku. Stop swaying, darn it! Shoot!' Thought Ichigo. _

"H-how can he continue? How can he go one like that and ignore that injury? That wound looks bad, how can he continue like that and ignore the pain?" Asked Keigo in not just amazement, but worry.

"If you saw everything we've been through, you'd understand that you can't just stop because of an injury, you can't just stop. Every second counts and lives are on the line." Responded Chad.

"What have use been through?" Asked Tatsuki.

"War."

_Renji flashed stepped in and out of sight, appearing above Ichigo as he tried to concentrate. _

"_You talk big, but you can barely stand. I'm finishing this!" With that, Renji brought down Zabimaru on top of Ichigo. _


End file.
